Spark This is our place
by GirlquinndreameR
Summary: Xiaojin...kinda P Bad grades, fight loses...this just isn't Ling's week. Who could she turn to? sequel to Good Intentions


Spark

Monday           

The limo ride to school was the same.  It had been about 3 weeks since the tournament started.  Jin was dressed and ready to go, like he always was.  I, on the other hand, got up late, couldn't find my uniform, skipped breakfast...you get the idea. My schedule was thrown completely off.  Plus, I lost my match last night and I was sporting a dark bruise on my arm and cheek, courtesy of that stupid Eddy Gordo!  I realized about a week ago that I was losing sleep...as well as ½ my battles.  I made a long sigh.

            Jin looked up. "Tired?" he asked.

            I yawned. "Yah."

            "Just make sure you don't fall asleep in class. Don't you have a test in trig this week?" he warned me.

            "Easy stuff for you, Calculus-honors-sama," I teased.

            He chuckled. Gosh, he has a nice smile.

            We arrived at school about 5 minutes before the bell.  Jin didn't have to go far; his class was in the first building but mine was in the fifth.  So guess what?  I was late.  Tanaka-sensei made me stay outside of class. I thought my day couldn't get any worse...but it did.

            "Xiaoyu Ling, please come to the counselor's office. Xiaoyu, to the counselor's office." The PA called during my 6th period.

            I arrive at Sako-sensei's office as soon as I got the message in class.  I entered and it looked like she had been waiting for me.  

            "Hai?" I asked.

            "Come in," she said. "Xiaoyu how are you?"

            I stopped in front of her desk. "Fine," I answered.

            Sako-sensei also taught sociology to grades 11-1 to 11-6.  She's a young woman who the students describe as strict, firm but kind too.

            "So, what's happening?" I asked.

            "I'm concerned," she started.  "How long has it been since the tournament started?"

            "Almost a month, Sensei."

            "How long have you been preparing for it?"

            "Um...ever since I moved here.  But my intense training started over a month or two ago."

            Sako-sensei sighed.  "You've been in school for about a semester.  And all your teachers are concerned." She handed me six sheets of paper.  I skimmed my eyes through them.  They were all my grades: Trigonometry, history, Japanese, English, biology and marketing... they all showed my test grades, homework scores and comments from my teachers.  "I know math isn't exactly your strong point and neither is language but you usually manage an average GPA. And your test scores: marketing, 72%; biology, 70%; history, 68%, and Japanese, 60%?"

            I shrugged.  "Japanese isn't my strong subject." 

            "But your grade point average is dropping," she told me. "And you haven't turned in all your homework.  I fear that the tournament is causing you to avert your focus."

            "It'll be ok," I said.

            "I think you should drop the tournament."

            My jaw fell. "What?!"

            "You scores will probably improve if you quit now." 

            "But my amusement park—I can't! Please, please, please! I- I have a trig test this Saturday.  I'll pass it, I swear!" I begged.  I needed to stay in the tournament. Oh, what if I had to drop out? My park; what would happen to my park?

            "If you get an 80% on your exam, I won't have to pull you out."

            I nodded. An 80%? I usually get 75% or something...an 80% on a trig test? I sadly hung my head and exited the room.

            I turned and saw Jin standing outside the office. "What are you doing here?" I asked him.

            "The new fight list is ready today," he told me. "You coming with me?"

            "But class--." I started.

            "School's almost over," he said.  He pointed his gloved finger to the hallway bell.

            Bbbriiinnnggg.

            I scowled. "You just have all the luck, don't you?"

            He just smiled at me. "Come on, let's go."

            "But I forgot my --." 

            Jin pulled my school bag from behind his back. "Got it covered." 

            I snatched it away. "All right, let's go." What's the worse that could happen?

            We arrived at tournament headquarters around 4:30.  We went towards the front desk.  "Hi!" I said to Anaka-san, who's the receptionist. "Can we have our fight lists?"

            "Sure. One moment." She pulled out two unsealed envelopes from the file cabinet.  "Here you go: Ling Xiaoyu," she read as she handed it to me, " and here's yours, Mr. Kazama."

            Mr. Kazama? I said to myself.

            "And if you have any questions, feel free to call me at my house phone that I wrote inside," she smiled flirtatiously at him.  She bent over the desk, revealing her miracle due to a push-up bra.

            Jin just smiled meekly at her. "Thanks." He turned away.  The nerve of Anaka-san! She sounded so desperate! He began to walk to the front door so I had to hurry up.  I caught up, facing him, my path towards my back.

            "You sure are popular," I said.

            He shrugged. "Anaka-san's nice."

            "So you'd go out with her?"

            "I didn't say that."

            "So you wouldn't?"

            "No--."

            "Why not?"

            "She's not my type--."

            "What's your type?" I asked quickly.

            Without warning, my body flew towards Jin.  He caught me in his arms.  My head landed against Jin's chest. "Whoa, you ok?" he asked.

            I stood still for a second, taking in everything I could.  His skin smelt of spring rain with a masculine touch to it.  His chest was firm and his muscles were tense.  His body towered over my small frame.

            "Ling?"

            I looked up at him. "I'm fine," I answered.  I turned to see what caused me to fall in the first place. "I'm sorry--." I started.

            He was dressed in a tight black shirt and cargo pants with goggle-sunglasses wrapped on his head.  His flaming orange hair was tossed about. It was that mean guy from Korea: Hwoarang. "Watch where you're going, girl!"

            "Hey!" I came up to him. "I said I was sorry!"

            "Outta my way!" he rudely pushed me aside.

            Jin quickly grabbed Hwoarang's wrist. "You owe Ling an apology."

            "That brat? Why the hell should I?"  
            "She apologized to you. It's not like you deserve it though," Jin scowled.

            "Let go of me, Kazama, or I'll knock your teeth out," Hwoarang threatened. Jin just...smirked. Hwoarang snapped his wrist free. "I can't wait to get in the ring with you, Kazama.  I'll get you yet." Then he turned to me. "And you: stay out of my way, you child." He turned and walked away.

            My first impulse was to stick my tongue at him but I decided against it.  I looked up at Jin but he was already walking towards the limo. "Jin!" I called. He stopped before climbing in. "Thanks," I said, "for what you did back there."

            "It's nothing. Come on, let's go home."

            When we arrived home, I opened up my envelope.  Well, I only had 3 fights this week. Tuesday is Forest Law, Wednesday is Nina Williams and Friday is...ergh...Hwoarang.  That little punk. Oh well, as soon as I changed out of my clothes, Panda and I had a practice in the dojo.  I thought that would just fine.

Tuesday

            I slowly opened my eyes.  I woke up to a white ceiling with bright lights.  The glare hurt so badly.  Then a large figure came over me.  "Panda?" I guessed.

            It nodded.

            I looked around, squinting because it hurt to completely open my eyes.  "Am...I in the clinic?" I asked.

            She made a sound, like the growling of a sick dog.

            "Did I win?"

            It shook its head.

            I sighed.  Now only did Law beat me but he knocked me out too.  I couldn't believe it.  I didn't even see it coming.  My concentration was worse than I thought.

            I tried to sit up.  Panda held her hand out to help me to my feet.  I smiled. "Thanks. Let's go home; I need more practice."

Wednesday

            I opened my eyes and saw a white ceiling again.  Panda growled.  My left side was in utter torment.  I slowly turned to her. "Did I win?"

            Panda shook her head.

            "Damn!" I screamed as I sat up. "Why is that woman here anyway? Isn't she supposed to be 40 or 50 years old by now?! Ow!" My left cheek ached. I placed my hand on but that made it worse.

            Panda pointed to the mirror hanging over the sink.  I slowly made my way there.  That Williams lady gave me a dark purple bruise on my cheekbone; it was hideous! I lost two battles in a row and now Hwoarang is coming up in two days. I knew what I had to do.

            I hurried home and I didn't bother to change out of my pink costume.  My pigtails were awkward, my pink shirt had blood spots but I didn't give a crap.

            I threw the dojo door open.  Jin was there, practicing against a sand bag. He looked up. "Hey Ling. How was your fight?"

            I didn't bother to answer him.  I just charged at him and held my foot out, ready to kick his head.  He ducked and turned towards me. "What's your problem?" he asked.

            "Don't talk, just spar with me!" I demanded. 

            "But--."

            "Now!" I screamed. I charged at him again and backhanded him.  He blocked it easily and I crouched down.  My hands flew in the air and smack him twice in the jaw.  Then, I turned my back, kicked him in the air and punched him.

            Jin fell back a few feet, and then stood up slowly. "What's your problem?" 

            "What's yours?! Do you always talk during a fight?"

            "You're not concentrating," he told me. "You're fighting--."

            "Are you gonna help me or not?!" 

            " 'Help'?" but before he could finish, I lunged at him again. He grabbed me by the wrist, pulled mw towards the wall and held me there. " 'Help'?" he asked again. "What are you--."

            I stomped on his foot and he released me. I thrust my hand at him but he ducked. Jin pulled me by the ankles and I fell.  I fell facedown and Jin pinned my whole body down.  I squirmed but I couldn't move.  I was tired and my brain was absolutely fried.  I was panting hard and I couldn't breath.

            Jin lowered his lips towards my ear. "What the hell is a matter with you?" His tone was low and not very happy. I could feel his breath on my cheek.

            "I lost," I muttered. 

            "Just now?" 

            "Not just that; yesterday's match and today's match!"

            "You're peeved because you lost a couple of times?"

            "You don't understand! You're too perfect!" I told him.

            I felt his grip loosen on my wrists. "What do you mean?"

            "You're an honors student and you win all your matches," I said. The tears in my eyes started to blur my vision.  "I'm near failing in both school and the fights!"

            "You just need to relax--."

            But I wouldn't hear of it. "I can't!"

            "Listen--!"

            "No, you listen!" I demanded. I started to cry. "I can't get into second honors and I won't get my amusement park! You don't have to worry about a damn thing! Everything comes easy for you; even your stupid revenge bit!" My mouth stopped as I realized what I just said.

            Jin slowly stood up and walked away.  I watched him as he exited the dojo. I regretted every word I said.

Thursday

            I woke up early, hoping I'd be able to talk to Jin.  I hoped to catch him so I could apologize.  At the breakfast table, Akira-san, one of Heihachi-san's butlers, told me that Jin already left for school.  This Thursday morning was the worse I ever felt.

            The limo ride was so lonely and long without Jin's presence.  When I turned to my left, he wasn't there...it was an empty seat.

            During the school day, I couldn't pay attention in class. And during lunch, I couldn't find him. Oh god, I wanted to cry so badly!

            As soon as school was finished, the driver was already waiting for me. I sighed. "Did Jin pass by?" I asked Matako-san as he opened the door for me.

            "I did not see him, Xiaoyu-san," he answered. "I have been here for ½ an hour already."

            I nodded sadly.  I slipped into the limo and soon the vehicle started for home.

            The gates opened to the Mishima compound. I heard an engine roar.  I turned around and saw Jin, on his Kawasaki motorcycle, pulling up from behind. "Stop the car!" I told Matoko-san. I jumped out of the limo.

            Jin stopped his bike and told me "I was hoping I'd find you."

            "You...you were?" I asked. That was really surprising.

            "I want to show you something," he told me.

            "But what--."

            "What's wrong? You don't trust me?"

            "I do, but--."

            He grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me on his lap. "No squirming," he warned me," or you'll fall off." He revved his engine and sped off.

            He took me to the outskirts of the city.  The hills were green and the sun was already falling.

            The motorcycle stopped. He took me to a beautiful spot.  The sky was clear from the city glare with lush trees and a lake that reflected the moon and starlight.  I gasped.  It was so pretty here! He kicked down the stand on his bike and got off.  I followed him as he walked to the dock that sat in the bank of the lake. He sat down near the edge.

            "Sometimes," he began, "when I get stressed out, I come here."

            Oh no, I said to my self. I flopped beside him. "Jin, I'm so sorry about what I said! I didn't mean any of it! It's just--."

            His hand flew to mine. He held it, clutched it, and whispered, "Sh...close your eyes."

            "Why?" my body grew nervous under his gaze.

            Jin scooted closer to me. "I thought you trust me," he smiled.

            My face grew hot. "Alright..." I closed my eyes.

            "Listen," his voice said.

            And so I did. I heard the crickets in the grass, and the wind as it ran through the leaves.  I heard the ripples in the water and our breathing was in unison. 

I stayed like that for a few moments. Then he asked, "How was that?"

I sighed. "Good. It's really peaceful here."

"This is my little place to relax," he told me, and then looked up. "Everyone has their problems. We just have to know how to deal with them." Jin smiled at me. "So, who do you fight tomorrow?"

"Urgh, Hwoarang," I groaned.

I heard him chuckle. "By the way, I've been meaning to ask about your grades."

"I don't think I've really been trying my hardest. I thought maybe I could relax from my schoolwork and take care of my training.  But I still can't focus on that..."

"But Ling, I've seen you fight before the tournament started," he said.  "You have what it takes to win your matches. It's just that you have to find a balance in all of that mess."

"That's how you manage?"

He nodded. "Balance is the key to peace. At least, that's what my mom told me."

I pulled my bangs behind my ear. "Do you think _I_ could be at peace? Maybe even become a winner?"

He guided my stray bang hairs away and tucked them behind my ear. "I think that if you focus and try your best no matter what...you can do anything."

His words caused my cheeks to blush; I could feel it. But still it puzzled me. He was so kind and sweet once you get to know him.  Jin may seem really distant at first but he's a great guy. And why doesn't he have a girlfriend? I know he doesn't swing the other way; he told me so and I've lived with him for almost a year now. Why was he so nice to me; I'm the only girl who he treats like this.

"Thank you Jin," I told him. "For all of this."

"No problem. You're not only my housemate, you're like my best friend."

Best..._friend?_ I'm like a _best friend?_ Why is that so disturbing to me?

"Whenever I need to, can I come here? You know, to relax?" I asked.

"Sure," he said. "I don't think anyone else knows about this place. At least, I hope so."

"So we can have picnics and stuff here?" I suggested.

Jin shrugged. "Sure, that'd be nice." He laid back, his hands cradling his head. He stared up at the stars. "This place is ours," he softly declared.

I smiled at him and looked up at the night sky.

_...fin..._

(Note: I hope you all enjoyed that fic! I don't know how accurately I portrayed Jin.  I'm thinking I was kind of off. Oh well. This took a while to write out and I have another one in the works. R&R is very much appreciated. Bye!)


End file.
